


Heated Discussion

by Shockcakes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Guest starring Bunnie Rabbot, Riding, Sex, Titfucking, bigdadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Tails learns to never have a conversation with Bunnie ever again
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Heated Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I've done some gratuitous Bigdadverse fiction. Time to fix that
> 
> Link for those uninformed of Bigdad's wonderfully horny Sonic content  
> https://www.furaffinity.net/gallery/bigdad/folder/51677/Knothole-Resistance

“Hoo-ee! ‘S it me or has this little corner o’ the base gotten even more cramped?”

Tails winced.

Not just a simple knee jerk flinch. He _winced_. With the feeling of every cell in his graciously short body coiling into itself. The cobbled-together doodad he had been fiddling with unceremoniously dropped from his hands once his ears picked up that all too familiar drawl at the door to his workshop.

“Bunnie,” Tails acknowledged her presence. Not unlike how a child would acknowledge a dentist moments before having their mouth drilled into. “Routine maintenance already?”

The chipper rabbit smiled. Her distinguishable robotic left arm answered the question for her if her presence hadn’t already done so. “Past few weeks have been roughin’ me up something fierce, lemme tell ya!”

_Please don’t_ , Tails narrowly skirted from blurting out.

Though not the worst he’s seen, the limb was undoubtedly in need of repair; exposed circuits in need of patching, some partially damaged wiring that begged to be replaced, the top section of her pinky finger missing entirely.

All of which amounted to hours of meticulous repair.

_Joy_ …

“You know where the table is.” Tails half sighed. His displeasure went largely unnoticed.

Ever the dutiful mechanic, he was right beside her with his proper tools in no time flat. He trained that skill – being able to recognize whatever manner of complex jobs required his equally complex tools. Tails’s encyclopedic memory of his utensils saved him the trouble of trial and error when it came to patch jobs.

If only he was able to shave off the time he’d have to spend listening to-

“So, how’ve ya been?”

“Fine.”

“Just fine?”

“Yep.”

“All here by yer lonesome.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Y’all aren’t gonna say more than two words aren’tcha?”

The small genius dismissively took to fixing that wiring. “No talking, please.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Bunnie’s lively attitude didn’t miss a beat. “Ah know how much you mechanic types love yer peace ‘n quiet.”

“Hm.” Tails wordlessly grunted as he allowed himself to go back to his work. He was impressed that the thing was functional enough that she was still able to move its fingers despite how it looked to be straight out of a junk heap. Stress tests would often indicate that she’d be able to handle even more punishment than she realized. That anyone in the resistance did, on that no-

“Say, wouldja mind givin’ mah leg a look while yer at it?”

Tails’s expression soured. “…Adding it to the list.”

“Think it might’ve taken a bit o’ damage from back at Ol’ Robotnik’s assembly plants. Did Ah ever tell ya about that? Sugah-Twan an’ I were in one helluva scrape!”

“Riveting. Lift.”

Bunnie did what she was told though her spiel continued regardless of whether or not she acknowledged his disinterest.

“Hoo, you shoulda seen him! The way he swings that sword of his really does things to a lady.” Bunnie wistfully punctuated with a figure twisting her hair.

For once, Tails found himself pining for Shadow’s impeccable ability to completely dissociate from reality, however the hell he managed to pull that off. He was special that way.

“But that’s enough about little ol’ me and Antoine,” thank _Chaos_. “What about _you_?”

Tails’s better judgment begged him not to dignify that with a response for the sake of preserving what little was left of his peace of mind.

Chaos have mercy on his soul.

“What _about_ me?”

That was the inch.

Bunnie took her mile.

“Come on, Sugarcube. It sure ain’t healthy to be all cooped up in here with only yer gizmo whosiwhatsits as company.”

“You mean the same ‘whosiwhatsits’ that keep our entire operation afloat?” Autonomously, he replaced the wires along her arm that required the most attention. “Like Commander Amy’s hammer? Or our _heavily_ encrypted comm channels? Or Rouge’s-“

He wavered as the infamous name crossed his mind. Deftly, the mechanic caught himself, pawning off his near faux pas as a moment of clearing his dry throat.

“Or Rouge’s many, _many_ gadgets.”

“She really does have a bunch o’ spiffy toys doesn’t she?” Bunnie mused, chuckling to herself.

Tails dismissively hummed, busying himself with his patchwork. The spymistress had a talent for knowing exactly what to ask of him for precisely the right job.

Grappling hooks for when her flight capabilities weren’t the best option. Decoders for Robotnik’s encrypted security rooms. Custom-tailored bodysuit for optimal performance. He was well acquainted with her measurements.

Perhaps too acquainted, as said by none since it was frankly no one else’s business.

Tails quickly turned his head from Bunnie at the slightest sense of heat rising to his face.

“Spies often do. Screwdriver.”

Despite his valiant effort at keeping responses terse enough to kill the discussion completely, Bunnie was undaunted.

“How’s about Wave? Think about her much?” Tails reached for the tool himself given how those big ears conveniently didn’t hear his simple order. “I mean y’all are the brainy types.”

In an instant, thoughts of whatever charms or sway the bat seductress held over him (to the knowledge of him and him alone) were gone. Reduced to ash once the mention of the _other_ mechanic in the base. Practical and pragmatic to a fault wider than an earthquake; if that warped bird put technology any higher on a pedestal compared to actual people, Tails could’ve sworn she was under Robotnik’s employ. He knew her assistants/test monkeys would concur.

As one would expect, Wave never took too kindly to having to deal with…a second banana.

Tails rolled his eyes as he pensively. For someone who reported directly to the upper brass of the Resistance, Bunnie showed a remarkable amount of obliviousness. “That mad scientist would sooner put my brain in her glitchy Roomba before even thinking about the prospect of… _whatever_ it is you’re thinking of.”

“It can still work!” Tails could tell she believed that. It concerned him. “What’s a little rivalry between lovers?”

He scoffed. “Wouldn’t know.”

Unfettered, Bunnie rested her head on her organic arm while she pestered him. “Level with me, hun. When was the last time you thought about,” Bunnie furrowed a brow, fishing through a barrel of appropriate terms to detail a proper description. “…Bein’ close with someone.”

The cyborg felt his mechanic hands pause.

“…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

\--

Scouting missions often had a way of bringing about…tension.

They went on for hours at a time, often consisting of the spymistress’ keen talent of infiltration at play while Tails maintained the comms. Amy trusted both of them well enough to leave them to their own devices.

The relative privacy gave her every opportunity to torment her favorite runt.

Back to back missions meant far fewer chances for “downtime”. Even while blotted in the shadows, surveying one of the science tyrant’s major robot assembly lines, a mischievous Rouge took every chance to relay some…teasers she had in store.

As with all missions, this one had come to an end. Amy didn’t know the doom that the words “Take a break for now” could cause.

Tails’s “work first” mind was strong but not strong enough to avoid one of her suggestive musings planting intrigue. Intrigue that showed in specific places. Places that were especially difficult to hide.

Most of all when he was eventually dragged away to her quarters for some well-earned _downtime_.

Time blurred when they were caught in the spur of the moment; rough, heated kisses between looks of lust and wanting.

“Someone’s happy to see me.” Rouge would huskily whisper into his ear as she led him to her welcoming bed. The not-so-subtle bulge in his pants spoke volumes where his embarrassed expression didn’t. “Let’s get that taken care of hmm, Foxy?” Her words were dipped in the sweetest sugar, strangely putting him at relative ease.

A light shove kept him seated at the edge of the bed while she worked. Fingers tugged his shorts, his full length springing free. She was uncharacteristically quick – bordering onto unceremonious. Tails always knew her to be a playful minx when it came to sex; achingly slow movements, optimal anticipation building, and sensual whispers to entice. While those half-lidded eyes didn’t convey desperation, the fact that she already had a palm wrapping around him before any playful banter was exchanged had spoken volumes.

Tails allowed himself the privilege of his lips twisting to a prideful smirk. “ _Someone’s_ in the mood.”

She ignored the blush that now became a backdrop to her painstakingly maintained makeup. “Is it my fault that I missed the company of you and you’re little _friend_?”

Her eye fell on the fox’s steadily rising erection. She’d been close enough for her heady breaths to reach him. While one hand continued to expertly work him up to a full mast, the other tugged loose the signature heart-shaped plate on her chest. If it wasn’t clear that she was leg-squirmingly amorous, her nipples dispelled any inkling of doubt – practically hard enough to cut through diamond (not that she’d ever wish to try).

Tails caught on quick to her game. His body relaxed, allowing the brunt of Rouge’s gorgeous chest to envelop him. It remained a testament to his vigor that his tip had been able to poke out from her cleavage despite all of the…resistence. The bat’s ravenous smile conveyed that she was counting on this.

Her hands wasted little time. Those breasts were moving. _Pumping_. A moan had been bitten back down into his throat as Tails began to feel a full pair of lips around him. _Chaos,_ it was beyond hot to look at: the way her head would bob, in turn, coaxing movement from her beautifully perky mounds. The satisfyingly lewd sounds emanating from her throat. The light trail of spittle that lined his shaft each time her mouth released him, along with her sly tongue adding on more pleasure to it all. No doubt he would’ve busted by now if it weren’t for his stubborn resolve.

“If you’re actually looking to keep things from ending immediately,” Tails strained slightly through a bitten lip, “maybe we should move this along?”

Cock still in her mouth, he felt the edges of her lip rise. The bat made quite a show of letting him go, giving the tip a few suckles before the audible _pop_ could be heard. “Now who’s in the mood?”

“Just…shut up and fuck me already.”

She grinned. “Careful with the sweet talk, Foxo. You might just woo me.”

The mechanic rolled his eyes, preparing his retort that never came. Rushed hands repositioned him to lay on her mattress just as she saw fit to climb atop him. It’s normally a chore to fully undress from her bodysuit; that was thankfully what the custom zipper at the bottom was for. Without any fuss, Rouge’s lower lips were revealed and all but _dripping_ wet. For once, Tails actually felt somewhat intimidated.

Or at least he would’ve been if it wasn’t for his staggering arousal.

In moments, she was on top of him, squatting just above Tails’s lower abdomen with his manhood poised just below her leaky snatch. Her wings unfurled over him, giving Rouge the air of a bat preparing to ensnare her prey.

Ensnare she did.

He nearly felt his entire body rattle from her impalement. Fingers ruffled the fur along his chest with a minx-like passion. Tails met her half-lidded gaze, all but focused entirely on the blissfully euphoric sensations he was responsible for. She bit her lower lip. That playful tempting nature she had been best known for was under heavy fire by her urge to throw everything to the wind and ravage him like an animal in heat.

_Pace yourself_ , her inner seductress chided.

Not entirely winded, the mechanic indulged his need to off a witty retort. “Having fun?”

Her luscious hips rolled on his lap. In response, Rouge matched his wryness with a look of her own. “Don’t sound _too_ proud of yourself, Foxy.”

“Hard not to when you’re making that face.”

Amused, she chuckled. “You get a little bit hot and bothered and suddenly the runt develops a complex.”

He smirked, furling those bushy eyebrows just how she liked. Cheeky boy.

Inbetween the grinding and the swirling movements, Tails was the first to buck upwards. She made a gasp out of surprise before sultrily moaning. Quick bounces onto his lap made Rouge’s stunning chest jostle hypnotically. Ever quick with his hands, Tails didn’t resist the urge to reach out and grab a handful – though it needed to be said that a handful still left more than enough breast untouched. Her teal eyes coyly goaded him to reach out for the other.

Who wouldn’t be tempted by such a prize, after all?

Right away, Tails was thrusting upwards partway between Rouge’s bounces, plunging further into her with every beat. The bed below them creaked in ways that made both of them relieved that their base was underground. Her velvety walls cradled him as they often did during their many encounters. Tails never grew tired of it.

“Come on, _Runt_.” She purred sweetly. “Give me a big finish.”

Tails panted heavily, mind growing hazy as the spy’s infectious euphoria gripped him as hard as her pussy did. “You want a finish?”

In a surprising display, he swapped their positions, putting her exposed on her back. Rouge let out a yelp that was quickly stifled by a marvelously heated kiss. His passionate hands claimed her hips, steadying her as he continued to pump into as raw as he could.

He felt her legs entwine behind his back, her arms brought him as close as her near fatigued muscles would allow. He _plowed_ into her, his hardened shaft hammering away at all the spots that sent electrifying pulses rumbling throughout Rouge’s entire body.

They separated once the need for air arose. Only scant seconds in time for the bat’s eyes to roll, releasing a partially restrained squeal from the most powerful orgasm she’s had in months.

Tails didn’t stop.

His frantic sex drive had him pistoning in her. Her post-orgasm lips endured him for as long as she was able. Luckily, that didn’t prove to be too long. While he was counting the milliseconds in his head before he could finally reach nirvana, Rouge’s alluring coo rang through his ears.

“ _Uhhnn…Tails_!”

She didn’t even know that pulled the trigger. Tails seized, his teeth grit upon making past the finish line. His back arched, plunging into her as his floodgates burst.

His dick _flexed_ , sending nothing but burning heat through her canal. He all but poured every ounce of his energy into her.

Down to the very atoms in his tired, _tired_ little body, Tails felt ready to finally crash.

Crash he did, into the welcoming pillows that no other bed on the planet could match in terms of sheer comfort.

Miraculously, no playful quips were exchanged. Merely contented sighs as any erratic breaths eased from the excitement. The lovers kept like this, tangled in each other’s arms for however many seconds of consciousness they had before post-sex exhaustion claimed them both. Fear of wet, sticky fur couldn’t be farther in the back of his mind.

Being close to her was all he could’ve wanted.

\--

Tails impressed himself – a feat that occurred far less frequently than one would think. By the time he returned to the land of the conscious, he realized he was all but finished with his work. Interesting, if not remarkably concerning.

Not as concerning as the realization that Bunnie was talking right through, chattering away and unable to tell that her “listener” had tuned her out the entire time. At least now, he learned that he _could_ tun her out.

Not unlike a prying sibling, Bunnie still kept on the romance topic.

“Say,” Tails didn’t like a lot of things. He most certainly didn’t like the sudden tease mingling in her voice. “Y’know Ah’ve been catchin’ a certain bat sneakin’ peeks at ya. Maybe y’all should-“

She wasn’t fast enough for his fight or flight response. “Wow, look at that! Arm’s fixed!”

“But what about-“

“Leg’s done too! Bye!”

“But-“

“BYE!!”

In seconds the chatterbox was out of the workshop, the doors shutting faster than Sonic booking it to the mess hall on chilidog night. Bunnie huffed, the slightest bit miffed that her listener shut himself back in his workshop right as the conversation was getting good. A persistent if not unsurprising trait of his.

If she didn’t know any better, he might’ve known something she didn’t.

“Nah.” She mused, going on her way. “He’s probably just shy.”


End file.
